Sakuya
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Sakuya

Zaíra nasceu num berço de ouro, pois ela é a irmã mais nova do mestre do território e vivia protegida por seus irmãos e irmãs até quando se uniu a um demônio. O demônio em questão era muito fora do padrão ditos normais para o clã: alegre, festeiro, curtia a vida sem medo do amanhã e apesar dessas qualidades nada comuns, era um ser honrado, forte e acima de tudo prezava a vida dos seres.

Zaíra e ele se unirão e dessa união nasceu muitos filhotes, contudo todos foram machos até que um dia...

Zaíra descobriu que estava grávida, sua felicidade foi maior ao saber que era uma fêmea.

Sakuya nasceu tão amada que sufocava a pequena fêmea, os irmãos e os primos muitas vezes ou a maior parte do tempo, por ser a única fêmea da família, eles lhe davam muita atenção.

Até os seus dez anos humanos Sakuya vivia tão perto do seu pai que os dois pareciam um só ser. A pequena imitava bastante seu amado papa até tinha jeito que um dia apreciaria as boas coisas da vida como o vinho.

**Um dia...**

- Papa. – falou a pequena depois que o demônio terminou o serviço braçal.

- Hum... – ele a olhou achando lindo como a sua filhota sempre o questionava sobre o mundo e sabia que viria mais uma pergunta.

- Quando eu crescer eu posso ser da elite? – e não é que veio mais um questionamento.

- Bem... – Como ia explicar que ela só chegaria a ser diplomada?, pensou.

- Filhota quer ser forte e proteger papa, mama...

Ele sorriu escutando todos os seres que sua amada filhota enumerava e queria proteger e até se viu naquela pequeno ser.

Zaíra observava ao longe a cena feliz, mas a felicidade deles seria por pouco tempo.

**Até o dia que... **

O pai de Sakuya havia morrido em batalha,

Morto protegendo a sua família,

Morto protegendo os seres que amava e amou.

Zaíra ficou desolada. Seus filhotes clamavam por justiça. Só a pequena Sakuya ainda muito jovem fez uma promessa no velório do seu pai.

- Papa. – colocou a mãozinha no corpo dele. – Sakuya vai ser forte. Vai proteger todos. Só olha por sua filhota.

O mestre viu e ouviu tudo da caçula de Zaíra e até queria que a pequena fêmea de demônio se tornasse forte. Contudo anos passaram e Sakyua se tornou a copia imperfeita do pai. Uma fêmea poderosa, mas que precisava de um guia.

E um dia as orações do mestre foram ouvidas e do céu veio um humano com olhos frios de ceifador de nome Kamus.

**Fim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Bem aqui está mais uma ficha. Eu havia feita a história dela a muito tempo e achei que faltava algo e ainda bem que não postei e esperei.

Espero que goste e até...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews da fic de Gildeon <strong>

**Mabel:** Nem queira saber o que eles vão encontrar na fanfic principal e qual vai ser a reação de cada um. Essa família tem muita coisa para contar. Beijos linda!

**Ana:** Nem me diga, mas se prepare porque vêm fortes emoções pela frente. E Dione ainda tem muito que revelar nessa novela mexicana. Feliz que você tenha gostado.

**Victor: **É amigo, mas esse nem é o começo da história. Ainda tem muita coisa com Dione que nem mesmo os filhos dela sabe. Beijos querido!


End file.
